Kielégítő
by Aizawa Minami
Summary: Amikor Liang Qi marad fel bizonyos óráiban bizonyos éjszakát, ő soha nem gondolta, egyetlen személy ténylegesen aggódott miatta. Mérsékelt PWP, írott késő este. Liang Qi/Alphard


Yay, másik CANAAN történet. Nekem van kifüggesztett egy ehhez hasonló, néhány évvel ezelőtt, de törölte a kedvéért, hogy csak a legjobb munka megy itt. Minden további, hűhó. élvezze a történetet, és remélem nektek tetszeni fog. :3

Ez van írva a Liang Qi szemszögéből, mellesleg. : 3

* * *

A lámpák halványan egy néző véleménye szerint csak hagyni egy kis fény a másik szobába csatlakozik a hálószobába. Most akkor vajon miért vagyok fürdés egy ilyen éjszakán. Hogy 2:26 reggel - túl későn ahhoz, hogy egy zuhany éjszakánként és egészen biztosan kapnánk beteg. De engem nem érdekel ... Sosem az megszokott, hogy bárki, de ez az, amit én különösen, hogy konkretizálja a én szexuális fantáziák időről időre...

Igen ... valószínűleg egy módja annak, hogy jobban érezzem magam - a szexuális kielégülés a öröm én magam. Én barangol a kezem a testem körül: az első rész simogatta a belső comb, a szemhéjak ment gyors, villódzó látásom, a légzés lesz egy kicsit ingatag onnan ...  
"Oohhh ..." Mit érzek most is automatikusan élvezet - ilyen gyengéd simogatást, az én régióban, és néha a mellem. Ohh ... Heh-heh ... Isten ... Hogy szerettem volna ezeket a fantáziákat, hogy reális – ha én kívánni Alphard szeretni engem.

Néha én fantáziák lassúak és szenvedélyes, mint szerettem volna -, és a fele inkább a szélsőséges, BDSM, S & M típusú fantáziák. Normális, én lennék az egyik, hogy élvezi az én fájdalom a "lánytestvér". És igen, hívj egy elmebeteg, ha azt szeretné, hogy hívtál Alphard a "lánytestvér", de ez a kifejezés a hála.

De a társadalom azt mondaná, ha hívom, hogy a nyilvánosság előtt, nyíltan - ez egy komoly szövetségi bűncselekmény. De itt? Nincsenek szabályok ebben a szervezetben - így fasz társadalom ...

_Mielőtt engem lánytestvér azt akarom, hogy tiszta magam a bűntől... _

Éreztem, ahogy a forró víz esik le az én szép bőr. Én sütkérezett a mennyei kapcsolatot - úgy tenni, mintha ez a Alphard, el tudom képzelni a kezét, durva, sárgásbarna színű, kézzel kóborol az egész nekem. Még azokban az érzékeny területeken, ami engem borzongás az eksztázis.

Futottam a nyelvem a számat meg ezt: el tudtam képzelni az ajkát az enyém mellett a nyelvét fogmosás keresztül minden idegszálával a lényem. Az ébredés fokozta a gondolatra is, dörzsölés, hogy egy kicsit a csikló.

Amit én elképzeltem már ... az ujjai az én ágyéki régió - a csontos, napbarnított ujjai fogmosás én szeméremszőrzet, kissé rángatta őket, hogy az izgalmat erősebb - több rohant. Aztán két ujjal simogatva a nedves külső réteg a bőr – én megborzongott a várakozás ... "Menj most, ne hagyja abba ..." Motyogtam magamban egyedül.

Ahogy emlékszem, hogy úgy érzi, elég magányos, hogy ezzel ezek a szexuális dolgokat egyedül ... társ nélkül, hogy ad ön örömet és kényelem…

"Igen ... Igen …" Suttogtam, nosztalgia, körülveszi a fő külső szervek két ujjal - mutató-és középső ujját. Reszket a vágytól ugyanakkor - néha azt akarom, hogy legyen egy kicsit durvább, az, hogy csapódott a zuhany fal, vagy úgy -, és meg kell mondani, hogy én vagyok a beteg kis elmebeteg kurva - aki nem akar semmit de a szeretet és a ragaszkodás.

Ez nem túl nagy kérés - Nem tudom, ha ez még önző, hogy akarja ... Ez minden, amit akartam, csak azért, hogy szeressenek, és csak Alphard - ő a világot jelenti nekem ...

Amit én szeretnék, hogy érzem, - Azt akarom, hogy burkolt a karjaiban, hogy hallja homályos beszédek, amelyeket én nem is hallotta tőle, és főleg, hogy tölteni az örökkévalóságot vele. Amit én szeretnék hallani vissza ... Amit akartam - a három szó, ami éppen elég ahhoz, hogy legyen szíves nekem: _**"Szeretlek."**_

Igen… Azt szeretném hallani -, és ez őszinte. Ez nem vicc.

Elmondom neki, hogy mennyire csodálom őt, fele annyi idő alatt én mondja: "szeretlek", közvetve és közvetlenül én soha nem ő gondoltam azt veszi észre, tőlem…

Mégis rázza a fejét, hogy a kétes gondolat. _Ne. .. ne gondolj rá, Liang ..._

Én lihegett egy kicsit gyorsabb, lágy nyögi fáj a torkom, ahogy én felgyorsult a tempó - igyekezett összeszedni magam által ökölbe szorítva a fogantyú-bárral a zuhany ajtó. Elkezdtem remegni újra az alsó ajka remegett, és a szemem fájt a könnyek - ahogy én megjósolta: egyedül vagyok a magam, és semmi mást, még Alphard.

Én csúszott az ujját magamban - megy a szokásos rutin, többször. Csináltam egy ingatag nyögés, én ahogy simogatta a külső ajkak az én nedvesség az ujjaim, és a közepén behatol a megnyitón a hüvely. Az én lecsukódott enyhén szétnyílt ajkaim kicsit - majdnem egy álmodozó, üres állapotban. Kíváncsi vagyok, én kell, hogy a fantázia egy másik szintre ... A nyelvem önként megnyalta köré alsó ajkát, mosolygott az én saját akciók.

"Igen ..." Suttogtam magamnak. "Ez az, amit akarok ..." Én felismerve, hogy a szavak csak olyan üreges mint a tetteim nem más, mint elszigetelt önkényeztetésre.

Becsuktam a szemem, és kilehelte a csalódott sóhajt. Nos, ha Alphard volt, hogy adja vissza az érzelmei valamilyen módon reméltem, nem lennék itt állt kibaszott magamat a legtöbb éjszakát...

"Mm ... mph!" Én kicsit az alsó ajkát, hogy hallgat el olyan hangos hangok, és megborzongott csendesen.

Úgy éreztem, egy kicsit elégedett erről: ajkaim megfordult egy ferde, kába mosollyal.

Kikapcsoltam a zuhany, öblíteni a kezem, és szárított ki magam ...

Elfelejtette, hogy én nem hoztál én hálóruha velem, kuncogott magam, és hozott egy selymes, rózsaszín fürdőköpeny. Kikapcsoltam a villanyt, és becsukta a fürdőszoba ajtót magam mögött.

"Tudod, milyen késő van ez, hogy marad fel ilyenkor, Liang Qi?"

Én megdermedt egy pillanatra. Ki foglalkozik velem a hivatalos neve? Senki sem, kivéve, ha Cummings. Azt gondoltam, ez, ez korcs nem is mer jönni a szobámba, kivéve, ha a reggel ... "És mit akarsz?" Kérdeztem bosszúsan. Ott jön egy mozdulattal egy lámpa, és minden, amit látok, Alphard ül a bőr szék. Csak egy fekete tartály felső és nadrág ő kopott, mint hálóruha.

Mosolyogtam lázas öröm, én odament az ágyhoz, és leült a bal oldalon. "Értem, akkor. Tegyük fel, ... akkor jött át a szex?" Alphard elvigyorodott és megrázta a fejét, "Nem, én csak hallottam a zuhany távon, és gondoltam, hogy az lenne a legjobb, hogy ellenőrizze ki. Is soha nem ön hittem volna hogy ezt az éjszaka közepén."

Mosolyogtam, kuncogott undorítóan a gondolataimat, és néha ő saját. "Akkor miért van itt?" Ez az arab "lánytestvér" enyém az vonta meg a vállát mosolyogva a még van is - felállt, és megpróbálta feküdt a jobb üres az ágy.

"Azt kérdeztem magamtól ugyanezt. Talán én csak attól – tudni akartam, hogy még van a bőr száraz nem -től az a forró zuhany, vagy azt, hogy alvásra van szüksége."

Én gördült a szemem ez a válasz az övé. Megálltam körül matat a csomót az én fürdőköpeny és azt mormolta: "Mi a béna kifogás, Alphard."

"Ah-h! Hallottam, hogy most! Ez nem mentség. Talán nagyon szar - de nem tudok segíteni, de ellenőriz téged." Aztán nevetett halkan ezt a helyzetet: ketten egyedül engem nagy remények, vele az "ellenőrzés me" úgy tűnik, hogy a forgatókönyv szex kezdődik.

"Oké, oké. De a szex - nem az, amit én itt. De ez az, amit csinálsz? Azt mondanám, hogy egészségtelen a test, alvás-bölcs – de a többi dolog úgy tűnik, érthető..." Voltam kíváncsi, hogy mit akar mondani – mentem mögötte: állát a vállára, kezét a felső részén a karok, néha a kezét. "Milyen más dolog úgy gondolod, hogy? Persze akkor már azt a képet."

"Természetesen ... szexuális dolgok szó ... még fáradt vagyok beszélni róla, én nem megyek vissza az emeletre, hogy bemegyek a szobámba. Alszom itt éjszakára - de csak egy feltétellel: -nincs szex."

Mosolyogtam ezt a kis játékot, az ujjaim Végigkotortam kezét, míg a bal oldali játszott vele hajtincset és arcát. "Biztos, hogy?"  
Éreztem, hogy a teste egyre forró, kipirult, neki természetes cserzett bőr néhány vörös színt.

Megfordult kissé felém, az én ajkak enyhe kapcsolatban nyakában - Éreztem idegeit bizsergés, és a bőrt reszket. "Őszintén szólva, egyáltalán nem." Bevallotta.

Hm-hm ... És most én vagyok elégedett ... Futottam a nyelvem az én alsó ajkát, mosolyogva, csendesen kuncogva miközben harapni a nyakát.

"Essünk túl rajta feszültséget, jó?" Kérdeztem. Alphard leszállt az ágyról, és becsukta a lámpát, mert most már csak a holdfény látható az én fal méretű ablakokkal és lila-vörös függönyök. Én szorult vissza az ágyra, a fürdőköpeny úgy tűnik, hogy le a közepén a testem, csak mindkét oldalán a ruha hevert. Éreztem a súlyát én az ő rajtam, ez a csodálatos test szerkezete közel-keleti nő.

Katonai kiképzés Biztos bánni vele is.

Mit tegyek? Én hátra, és mosolygott, és elpirult a lány szexuális tevékenységek -, hogy én is képzeltem magam - a szenvedélyes is. Az S & M / BDSM volna, hogy jöjjön később. Ajkai megcsókolta én nyakam, rágcsálta a nyomáspont I vágyott - a kezét simogatta, hogy a meztelen bőr, néha tartja engem az erő, ha többet akartam - vagy könyörgött, hogy fizikailag.

Megragadtam hívj haját, összeszorította, még a testét is. Én belélegezve ez az összeg a szexuális verejték, vágy úrrá az érzékeim, hogy volt egy valódi íze, az én nyelvem csúsztatva a vállán. Néha én morogta a fülébe mosolyogva is -, mint a hatalom a drogok ...

"Egy kicsit ..." Én morogta körmömet ásás a bőre, szúró magam neki - a halk hang az én morgás ehoed a szobában, és az erő ajkak hevesen összeomlik egymásra.

"Ez egy álom?"

"Nem" volt minden, amit hallottam tőle, az egyszer elégedett vagyok.

"Akkor köszönöm ..." Elakadt a lélegzetem, és megcsókolta az arcát, és átölelte izzadt teste szagú magam. Egymást.


End file.
